


what’re yew doin’ in me swamp?

by smolbagu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Kleinsen, M/M, Onions, Shrek - Freeform, butt plug, dicks out, i need to work on other fics than on this shit, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbagu/pseuds/smolbagu
Summary: evan comes home after having lunch with his mom





	what’re yew doin’ in me swamp?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tolbaguette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolbaguette/gifts).



Evan really did love Jared. He did and nothing would ever change that. I mean, there were definitely moments that made him rethink his decision to spend the rest of his life with him though. For instance, now.

Recently, Jared has gotten into, yes, role playing. Like sexually. Anytime they had sex now it had to be themed somehow. Sometimes it was fun and exhilarating, but most of the time it was just- weird. This though, had crossed the line.

It started off with Evan walking into their house after having lunch with his mom. As he walked in he could hear the faint hum of all star and smell the burning stench of onions.

He walked in a little further to see a costume laid out on the kitchen table for him. After a few minutes of inspection he realized that it was a crotch and ass-less donkey costume with a tail butt plug. Shit, Jared. Really? Shrek themed? Evan picked up the small sticky note that was attached to it.

‘hey, ev (;

get dressed and meet me in the bedroom~

\- <3, Jared’

  
He had to be kidding. He didn’t- oh my god. He sighed, whatever. If this was what Jared really wanted.

Evan huffed and pressed his lips together as he changed into the costume, feeling uncomfortable due to the lack of lube for the butt plug.

He waited a few more minutes before slowly making his way to their room and opening the door. “Jare..?”

Evan peeked his head into the room. It was completely dark except for a few candles. The stench of onions was overwhelmingly strong and burned his nostrils. He heard a faint murmur.

“What was that..?”

“I said, what’re yew doin’ in me swamp?” Jared said from behind him, causing Evan to literally jump.

“Jesus Jared you scared me— holy shit-“ Evan said as he turned around to see his beloved husband, completely naked and covered in green body paint.

This was- this was going to be a long night.


End file.
